


Bite Me

by Undersea_Anchor



Series: NSFW Adventures [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Diana has a thing for Akko’s fangs, Established Relationship, F/F, Vampire!Akko, Vampires, same gurl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Akko finally gives Diana what she’s been waiting for. Her fangs in her neck.





	Bite Me

She could hear it, the thundering of her heart against her rib cage, the blood coursing through her veins. She could _feel_ the excitement and fear emanating from the blonde pinned against the wall of the broom closet they were in. Her accelerated breathing coming out in shallow pants as she felt her fingers dig themselves further into her shoulders.    
  
Akko swallowed down the moan that t hreatened to push past her lips as she caught the scent of Diana’s arousal. The girl’s trembling frame pushed itself more firmly against her own and Akko was helpless to stop the groan that made its way out as Diana pressed her lips against her ear, her tongue coming out to seductively lick along the shell.    
  
“Akko, I’m ready. Please. I _want_ to do this.”   
  
Akko’s fingers squeezed the flesh of Diana’s thigh, her grip becoming that much stronger as a shudder ran down her spine and a strangled moan tore it’s way from her throat as she allowed her head to fall back and Akko faintly registered Diana’s own moan as she watched Akko’s fangs grow.    
  
Akko looked to Diana with a clouded stare, her eyes hazy with lust and want, but shining bright in the darkened closet. Their redness a stark contrast to the darkness around them and Diana gasped as her hips surged forward on their own accord as she felt Akko’s leg slip between her own.    
  
_“Tell me.”_ Akko gasped, “Tell me you want this.”   
  
Diana rolled her hips against Akko’s thigh and she groaned as she felt the wetness soak through her underwear onto the strong limb pressed against her.   
  
“ _Ngh_ , Akko. Please, I want this.”   
  
Hearing Diana’s sweet, beautiful moan was the last straw for Akko and just has she tensed her thigh, so that it pressed harder into Diana’s thoroughly drenched panties, she sunk her teeth into that glorious, pale neck.    
  
_“AH-Hmph!”_   
  
Diana cried out in a sinfully beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure, the two colliding and morphing into one as her nails dug red crescent shaped moons into Akko’s shoulders, which without a doubt were beginning to pierce the skin as she dragged her hands down the length of Akko’s back.    
  
Akko pressed her whole body closer to the shaking witch in her arms, her muscles rippling as she shifted. Her tongue lapped at the blood and she moaned her pleasure as Diana continued to tremble in her arms, her hips moving frantically as she fucked herself against Akko’s thigh.   
  
“Ah, Akko! Oh fu- _argh.”_   
  
Akko, despite the urgency and desperation in Diana’s lustful moans, took her time pulling her mouth away from Diana’s now bloody neck, her fangs scraping against the skin and she relished in the surprised, sharp thrust against her thigh.   
  
_“Oh Diana.”_   
  
She felt light headed and Diana, in the far recesses of her mind, knew that it was because of the sudden blood loss, but that didn’t mean she cared. Not when Akko’s fangs were finally in her neck.

For weeks Diana had been signalling to Akko that she was ready, that she wanted to be fed upon and after weeks of close calls, heavy make outs and wandering hands, Diana had finally reached her limit. 

  
Of course she understood and respected Akko’s need to wait. Akko had told her that while feeding on someone was one thing, feeding on a lover was something else altogether. And so she waited, but after the looks Akko had been sending her today when they were in the cafeteria, in class and out in the fields, Diana knew that today was the day Akko would finally sink her beautiful, dangerous, _powerful_ fangs into her neck.    
  
“OH!” Diana cried out as she once again felt those sharp teeth against her skin. Akko, it seemed, could not get enough and, truthfully, neither could she.   
  
Her whole body felt as if it was burning. A brilliant, alluring flame kissing its way across her. A fire like no other, a fire that Diana would gladly fall into over and over again if it meant she could feel Akko’s own body tremble and shake as she held on with all of her strength.    
  
_“Ngghh_ , Akko. I-I’m so _clo- Ah!”_ A broken whimper interrupted Diana’s cry as she felt Akko push her leg harder into her heat, the skin of Akko’s thigh now wet and slick with her juices and she couldn’t repress the shudder that wrecked her frame as Akko growled into her ear.   
  
_“Cum for me Diana. I know you can.”_   
  
And with that order, with that one demand, Diana lost all semblance of control. Her hips bucked furiously against Akko and with a loud thud sounding as she threw her head back into a silent scream, Diana came. And she came hard.   
  
Akko held her as she shook, her hips twitching and rocking as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her as she rode out her orgasm; and with one final roll of her hips, Diana collapsed into Akko’s arms, completely and utterly spent. She sighed, tired and content as she felt Akko running her fingers through her thick, messy locks. Her tongue delicately licking around the two small puncture holes in her neck.    
  
“That...” Diana panted, “...was incredible.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA I DID NOT KNOW HOW TO END THIS IM SORRY!!
> 
> This was created because I keep nutting over a certain Vampire Diana edit and then the creator was like “how bout vamp akko tho” aND JUST HMMMMM


End file.
